


This sauce certainly is moreish (fanart for 'Rumor Has It...' by Tatau)

by JackyMedan



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it comes to things to lick sauce off, Fraser would pick Ray's hand over a wooden spoon any day ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	This sauce certainly is moreish (fanart for 'Rumor Has It...' by Tatau)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rumor Has It...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/226584) by [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/pseuds/Tatau). 



> This drawing is based on a scene from the fic 'Rumor Has It' by the wonderful author Tatau <3.  
> I drew it on my own initiative because I really loved the fic and this scene in particular has left this mental picture in my head that I simply had to 'get out of my system' (: I hope Tatau likes it
> 
> This is the scene from the fic this drawing is based on:
>
>>   
> Ray stirred now and again and took a peek into the different pots. It really smelled mouthwateringly good. Fraser was happily chopping yet more vegetables into a bowl.
>> 
>> The sauce was obviously the exception to the rule of the watched pot. It erupted like a volcano a few minutes after Ray had taken his spot in front of the stove.
>> 
>> “Ah! Shit! Ouch! Stop it!” Ray threatened with the wooden spoon still in hand. “Oy Frase! You better taste this stuff before it starts sticking to the bottom of the pot!” He held out the spoon with one hand and tried to find the right lid to stop the eruptions from splattering his kitchen with his other one.
>> 
>> With half a brain Ray realized that Fraser had stepped behind him, so close he could feel his warmth at his back. Ray swallowed and was just about to turn around when he froze. Fraser’s tongue was licking a soft trail along the grove of his thumb, catching a few droplets of sauce that had spattered Ray’s hand.
>> 
>> Ray gave a choked off sound. Fraser’s lips touched his skin and Fraser moaned quietly in appreciation.
>> 
>> “Mhm, it’s very good,” he stepped back to his salad bowl. “It could use a bit more salt though.”
>> 
>> Ray was still standing with his hand extended, the spoon still uselessly clasped between his fingers. _He licked me. He licked my fucking hand._  
> 


End file.
